


May 23, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos winced the minute a hungry Smallville monster scratched his shoulder.





	May 23, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Amos winced the minute a hungry Smallville monster scratched his shoulder before a tentacle from his mouth struck the enemy and caused it to flee.

THE END


End file.
